The Insane Experiment
by LunarGal12
Summary: Lilo and Stitch have caught many experiments but are shocked when a single experiment manages to elude them for almost a year before revealing himself. Will the best friends able to defeat the cunning experiment or will he achieve what he had been planning?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sun glittered in the sky as a young, Hawaiian girl with long, black hair; chocolate brown eyes that glimmered with happiness and wore a red muumuu with a white, leaved pattern on it played with her "dog" that had navy fur accented with lighter markings on his jaw, neck, chest, stomach, and paws. The "dog"'s former "owner", a rather plump, round alien with purple skin with tan around his four eyes, though two more were consealed by a pair of sunglasses, stared on from a safe distance of a few of feet, smiling with fondness at the pair's closeness. Next to him was a very skinny, tall alien with yellowish skin, a single eye that was filled with a mix of panic and happiness, and an antennae that would once and then twitch. Watching the young girl and the "dog" from the porch of the small, yet warm house was a young couple, recently engaged, one of which was the girl's older sister and the other was the girl's soon-to-be brother-in-law. The older sister looked very similar to the young girl but had a bit darker skin as well has fully devloped body and longer hair. The brother-in-law-to-be had floppy, black hair; dark brown eyes; coppery skin with a black tatoo on his upper arm like an armlet; and wore swimming trunks as well as sandals.

Everyone was happy and it was a rather peaceful day. Or, rather, that's what they all thought.

An experiment sat ontop of a hill, his cold, calculating evergreen eyes watching the happy family.

The experiment watching the pair grew to resent them with a burning passion. Just watching their peaceful playing made him sick to his stomach. With a sigh, he leaned back and run his fingers through his unmanagable, white Mohawk.

He had been watching them for the past few months, trying to see for any weakness. The strange thing was that, despite all of the weaknesses the experiment could clearly see, the pair managed to tame his fellow experiments.

With a growl, he stood up, sick of all of their peaceful actions. The experiment wanted to go and disturb their peace. However, he had to be patient. As a dear friend of the experiment had always advised him: good fortune comes to those who wait.

A evil grin formed on his face as a familiar scent wafted towards him. With a snap of his fingers, an evergreen smoke snaked its way through the air and went behind a bush. It then pulled out, by the foot, a large, shark-like alien.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, Captain Gantu." the experiment said mockingly.

"Let me go, you trog!" Gantu yelled, futilely squirming in the air in hopes to escape.

"Not until you tell me what I need to hear. Or else..." The experiment took the blaster out of the holster that was resting on his him and pointed it directly at Gantu's forehead, "you will never see the beautiful stars ever again." he threatened.

"W-what do you want to know?" Gantu stuttered, absolutely afraid of the small yet powerful experiment.

"I want you to tell me EVERYTHING that Experiment 626 has done for the past year. And I don't have the patience if you lie to me." the experiment replied, baring his fangs threateningly.

"A-alright! I'll tell you everything!" Gantu yelled.

A maniacal grin settled on his face as he thought of how great it was going to be ripping Gantu apart after he was done with him. But that all depended on how good of the information he gave the experiment. With another snap of his fingers, the evergreen smoke released Gantu, which dropped him harshly onto the ground. With the gun still pointed at Gantu's head, the experiment sat down.

"Now, tell me what my...brother has been doing." he said, a cruel grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lilo and Stitch sat in the living room, watching a cheesy horror movie with Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, and David. Suddenly, 625 rushed into the house, panting and looking rather scared. A nasty bruise was developing over his left eye.

"625? What are you doing here?" Jumba asked.

"And what happened?" Nani added, pausing the movie.

"I'm here to warn you guys! A nasty experiment who wants to kill you is on his way here!" 625 gasped out, leaning against a wall.

"Which one?" Pleakley asked, worried about which one it was.

"621! I-I don't know what happened since the last time I saw him but he's suddenly powerful and practically invincible!" 625 replied, shuddering as he remembered the experiment who left the bruise over his left eye.

"I don't know if even **you** could beat him, cuz! You should leave before-!" 625 hurriedly continued, glancing at Stitch.

"Tsk, tsk. I should have known you would betray me, you yellow-bellied **coward**." a deep, menacing voice said, cutting 625 off.

621 stepped through the doorway, glaring at the golden experiment. He made a semi-closed fist with his left hand. As 621 did that, evergreen smoke circled around 625's neck, causing him to claw feebly as he tried to breath. The green experiment stepped forward, eyes narrowed.

"I would end your life for betraying me but..." a cruel, calculating smile curled his lips, "I have many, **many** ways for you to suffer." 621 said.

"Besides, you're too **pathetic** for me to waste my precious time killing you. As it is, you have wasted enough of it." he added, evilly sneering.

With a swipe of his hand, 621 flung 625 against a wall, causing the golden experiment to slump over, unconcious. He then turned his cold, evergreen eyes to the group, who were all paralyzed with fear, and marked down whoever would be a threat to his plans. 621's eyes then settled on Stitch, who had snapped out of the paralisis and was standing in front of Lilo, menacing growling at the green experiment.

"Hello, little brother. Do you remember me? I bet you don't." 621 snarled, crossing his arms over his chest.

He continued going forward, ignoring as Stitch growled more as he got closer, and stopped a few feet away. 621 then looked at Jumba, who was pale with fear.

"Both are you are here? If I was here to kill you two, I could easily take you two on. However, I'm not." he mused aloud.

"Why are you here then?" Jumba demanded, half angry, half terrified.

"I'm here for the Earth girl. The one called Lilo." 621 replied, staring at the young Hawaiian girl.

Stitch extended his extra arms and launched himself at the green experiment, who easily side stepped. Uncrossing his arms, he made a fist with his left hand and swung his fist in the air. The evergreen smoke mirrored him, hitting Stitch and sending him into the wall next to the door.

"STITCH!" Lilo screamed.

She ran to said experiment and began to shake him. 621 calmly walked over to the pair, each footstep heavy and deliberate. Lilo bravely stood in front of Stitch, facing the taller experiment with arms spread wide defensively. 621, to Lilo's surprise, chuckled in amusement.

"So very brave, little girl, trying to protect him like that. But very foolish. I could easily kill you _and_ 626." he said

"His name is Stitch!" Lilo protested, stamping her foot.

"What's in a name?" 621 replied, shrugging.

He then continued walking until he was looming over her. With a flick of his left hand, the evergreen smoke encompassed Lilo, making a sphere that was big enough for her to stand it. 621 turned toward Jumba and the rest of the group.

"If any of you try to follow us, then the little girl is as good as dead." he said, eyes burning with hatred.

621 glanced outside, where Gantu was standing.

"Blubber butt!" Grab 625! I'll want to punish him a bit later." he ordered, eyes hard with cruelty.

Gantu growled but, gently, picked up 625. With a final glance at the horrified and broken family, 621 smirked sadistically.

"Aloha." he said mockingly.

621 then exited the house and began to leave, followed by Gantu. Sitch staggered out of the house and, with one last try, launched himself at the green experiment.

"You sure are stubborn, huh?" 621 muttered under his breath.

Not even looking at the navy experiment, he stepped to the side at the last second and slammed his elbow right in the middle of Stitch's back, causing him to crumple onto the ground.

"STITCH!" Lilo screamed, pressing her hands against the wall of the sphere.

621 leaned down and picked Stitch up by the scruff with a single hand, staring at the now semi-concious experiment curiously.

"Now wonder you are so...well loved. You're extremely loyal and never give up." he murmured, half to himself, half to Stitch.

621 then gently put him down. He then continued on, leaving Stitch and the rest of the ohana hurt and somewhat confused. No one, not even his "ally", knew what sort of scheme was cooking in 621's twisted mind.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

621 stared at the young girl, who had curled up in her cell, somehow sleeping. Something about the way she acted was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

621 pressed his hand to the glass. His eyes glowed evergreen as a strong memory played in front of him.

_A younger version of Lilo sat in the back of an SUV, playing with a doll that 621 subconciously remembered was called Scrump. In the front of the car were a man and a woman who looked like Lilo. The green experiment guessed that they were her parents._

_ Outside of the SUV, it was heavily raining and storming terribly. 621 could see that the woman was nervous about traveling in the conditions._

_ "Are you sure that we shouldn't wait until morning? There was a hotel a few miles back." the woman fretted._

_ "It'll be fine, Marie! We'll-!" the man started to say, looking away from the road for a brief second._

_ Before Lilo's mother could warn her husband, a 16-wheeler slammed into the car, sending the SUV rolling. Lilo screamed, holding onto Scrump for her life._

_ When the commotion stopped, Lilo looked around. Her mother and father were slumped over, lifeless and bleeding._

_ "M-mommy? D-daddy?" Lilo stuttered, looking from one parent to the other._

_ But they stayed silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of Lilo's breathing and the raindrops beating on the hood of the car. Tears welled up it her eyes before she broke down crying, wailing for her parents that would never open their eyes again._

621 pulled his hand away, shuddering at what he had just witness as his eyes stopped glowing. He wiped away a single tear that had slipped out of his eye. For such a happy girl, that was such a dark memory.

621 stared at Lilo's sleeping body. With a sigh, he went to his room, got a blanket, went back to her cell, input the code, and went inside. Gently, 621 put the blanket on Lilo's body, which had been slightly trembling in the cold.

As he began to leave, 621 heard her shift in her sleep.

"Thank you." the young girl whispered, barely audible

He went to the entrance of the cell, glanced at Lilo, and went outside.

"You're welcome, Lilo." 621 replied, closing the cell door.

He quickly went to his room to grab another blanket and went back to the cell, settling outside of it. 621, for a strange reason, had a need to protect her the way he could never protect the one he loved. And that mean from everyone, including Jumba and Stitch.

With a sigh, he settled down to go to sleep. However, his dream was far from pleasant. In fact, it wasn't even a dream.

It was a memory. A horrible, horrible memory that had been haunting him for years.

_621 happily hummed to himself as he waited for his boochi-boo, 624, to come. A few minutes later, she did._

_ "Hi, 624!" he chirped happily._

_ 624, on the other hand, said nothing but looked sadly at 621._

_ "What is it?" the green experiment asked, confused about why she looked so upset._

_ 624 took off the ring that 621 had given her only a month ago and twirled it between her pointer fingers. She then handed it back to 621, confusing him even more._

_ "I'm sorry. I'm in love with someone else." 624 said in Tantalog._

_ The pink experiment then ran off, leaving 621 all alone. He stared at the ring, still dazed. With a burst of a mix of sadness and fury, 621 threw the onto the floor, causing the pink gem in the center of it to crack. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he began to cry in anguish, anger, and frustration._

The memory faded away and was replaced by another bad memory, though this one was not as bad as the first one.

_It had been a week after 624 left 621. The green experiment bitterly brooded over the break-up while the pink experiment happily moved on to date 625. who had been made 6 months before._

_ That paticular day, 621 had been working on a project of his in the lab. Then 625, deciding to be annoying that day, strut in, smugly smirking at him._

_ "Hi, 621." 625 drawled, his Brooklyn accent making the statement more annoying._

_ "Hello, 625." 621 replied curtly, gritting his teeth in annoyance as he tried to work on his project._

_ "Do you know how long me and 624 have been dating? Ever since I was __**created**__. She even told me that she would sneak away from you to me with me." 625 bragged, triumphantly grinning._

_ 621 froze, slowly putting down the tools he had been holding._

_ "She told me that she perferred an experiment with myuscle than with brains. She even told me that she loved me even more than you." he continued, casually leaning on the table._

_ 621's hands went to his sides as his fists balled up tightly. 625 laughed._

_ "Aw, did I make the poor widdle experiment mad? What'cha gonna do? Bore me to death?" he sneered mockingly._

_ "Shut up!" 621 growled, glaring at 625._

_ "Make me!" the golden experiment retorted._

_ 621 lunged at 625, fangs beared and claws unsheathed. He then began to claw and bite him in a blind rage. The next thing he knew, Jumba was pulling him off of 625._

_ "621! Calm down!" Jumba demanded, ignoring 621 claws and all of the scratches that he was unintentionally causing._

_ "He f #!ing insulted me!" he snarled, glaring at 625, who was being helped up by 624._

_ "And he will be punished for that. Just calm yourself." the scientist replied calmly._

_ With a final growl, 621 stopped struggling, a bit begrudgingly though. Jumba carefully put him down, making sure to put him far enough away from 625._

_ "Now, 621, because you did hurt 625, you will have to stay in your room for a whole month. However, you will be able to work on your projects because your actions were justified. Alright?" Jumba said diplomatically._

_ 621 nodded, having calmed down quite a bit. However, he wouldn't meet anyone's gaze due to still being a bit emotionally unstable._

_ "625, because you insulted 621, who is usually the calmest out of all of you experiments, into a blind rage, it has shown that you are unable to be a good and supporting leader. Because of that, you are forbidden to go on any missions for the next two months." Jumba continued, staring at 625, who had been softly chuckling._

_ 621 snickered, earing a glare from 625. He looked over 625's scratched and bruised body and felt a sense of sick pride. However, in his thinking, 621 did not see 624 look worriedly at him._

The memory faded as 621 woke up...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lilo had woken from her dreams by 621 muttering in his sleep. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Lilo stood up and went over to the glass, shivering as her bare feet touched the smooth, cold metal, waking her up the rest of the way.

621 was tossing and turning in his sleep, as if having a terrible, terrible nightmare that he could wake up from.

"621?" Lilo softly called out.

621's eyes slowly opened. He yawned and began to rub them, sitting up a bit.

"What is it?" 621 asked sleepily.

"I-it's just that you looked like you were having a really bad dream." Lilo explained, suddenly very nervous.

"Not a dream... a memory." 621 replied, leaning his head back against the glass.

"What sort of memory?" Lilo asked curiously, sitting down on the floor.

"A very...unpleasant one." he stated carefully, running his fingers through his Mohawk.

"What was it about?" she asked, wanting know more about the strange experiment.

"Something from a long, long time ago." 621 replied, staring into space as his hand dropped to his side.

Only then did Lilo realize how old 621 sounded and how tired he looked. Deep bags were under his eyes, as if he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a long, long time.

"How often do you go to sleep?" she asked before she could think of the consequences.

621 turned his head to face her, an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you asking?" he questioned.

"I-it's just that you look like you don't get enough sleep!" Lilo hurriedly explained, not wanting to offend the experiment who could potentially kill her.

Well, that much is true." 621 replied, turning away from her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I have insomia, a disorder that makes it hard for me to go to sleep." he explained, waving his hand in the air dismissively.

An awkward silence soon followed, both parties fidgeting, not knowing what to say or do next..

"I'm sorry." 621 said, breaking the silence abruptly.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Lilo asked.

"I saw what happened that night. With your parents." he explained, not even turning toward her.

"How?" Lilo asked.

"I have an...ability to see a person's strongest memory at that moment, good or bad, if I touch the door of the room they're in or if I touch the person directly. Your memory was the one of your parent's death." 621 replied, nervously tapping his finger on his leg.

"All of it?" she asked.

"I pulled away when you started to cry." he admitted, rubbing his arm.

Lilo thought for a second, processing all of the information that she had just heard.

"Can you do that in reverse?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" 621 asked, turning his head a bit so he could see her.

"Could you use your powers so I could see **your** memories?" Lilo explained.

The green experiment bit his lip nervously, thinking.

"Therotically, yes. But I'm not sure if it would hurt you; I haven't done it before, after all." he replied, slowly and carefully.

"I can stand it if it hurts." she replied, standing up and bravely puffing her chest out.

Still looking a bit worried, 621 stood up and input the code to her cell.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yep!" Lilio replied, grinning confidentially.

621 closed his eyes and gently took a hold of Lilo's hands. Her eyes began to glow evergreen as she saw one of his memories...

_621 was inside of hexagonal machine, putting in some DNA, when he heard the sound of footsteps. He swung around, and saw that the person was 626._

_ "My, 626! You are sooooo great! Look at the DNA enhancement I have made for my finest creation!" 621 said with mocking praise, imitating Jumba._

_ He then began to insanely laugh._

_ "I'm sick of it! I'm sick of it! Well, that's all about to change! We'll see what Jumba thinks of you now that I have used that DNA on myself!" 621 said in a fast pace, a twisted grin on his face._

_ The dorr closed and the machine roared to life. Pain surged through his body as it begun to change into a stronger, larger one._

_ "My turn~!" a high, nasty voice laughed inside of 621's head._

_ He felt himself get pushed into the back of his own subconscious as someone, or something, else took control. Then everything went black..._

621 sharply pulled his hands away from Lilo, who gasped in surprise. He slowly backed away from her, a horrified look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Lilo. I truly am." 621 said as he stepped outside of the cell.

He quickly inputted the code to Lilo's cell, causing the door to shut. 621 then quickly went to his room, leaving her all alone to her own thoughts.

Something had changed him when he went into that machine but what? Also, why did the 621 in the memory want to prove he was better than Stitch to Jumba? Lilo needed to learn more in order to find out why he turned out the way he did.

* * *

Why is 621 acting weird? Who is the voice? Why does 621 seem so conflicted? These questions will be answered in the next chapter! Bye~!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

621 pressed a button and the door to his room closed, isolating the panicking from the rest of the world. He leaned against a wall, catching his breath, as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Why the hell did I show her **that** memory?" 621 asked himself aloud.

_'Technically, the memory selection was an unconscious decision.'_ Aren's high-pitched, child-like voice reminded him in his head.

"But why that one? That's the one where-!" 621 stopped himself as he realized why that particular memory had played.

_'I was created. I know! That's why I chose it!'_ Monster's high, nasty voice bragged in his head.

"But why? Do you want her to know about you two?" 621 demanded.

'Well, yeah! It'll show how all of the mental strain effected you and show how much of dicks all of them really are!' Monster replied.

621 sighed, rubbing the area between his eyes.

"As long as she doesn't actually find out, I'm fine with you showing her that memory. Just no more hints, 'kay?" he said.

_'Right!'_ Aren said happily.

_'Yes, sir!'_ Monster said, partially mockingly.

Suddenly, someone loudly knocked on the door, making 621 jump in surprise. However, after a few seconds, his momentary panic wore off due to him realizing it was Gantu. Composing himself, 621 stood up straight and opened the door.

"What is it, blubber butt?" he snarled, trying to conceal the worry he had been feeling only minutes before.

"Jumba Jookiba and 626 have arrived. What should I do?" Gantu replied.

"Keep them busy while I get Lilo." 621 replied, walking past him to Lilo's cell.

The green experiment input the code and the door slid open. Lilo stared at him, confusion clear in her eyes.

"My...father and little brother have arrived." 621 explained a bit reluctantly.

"Will you have to put me in that sphere thing again?" she asked, sighing with sadness and disappointment.

"Unfortunately, yes. I do have to keep my 'image' to them." he replied, sadly smiling at her.

621 flicked his hand and evergreen surrounded Lilo once more, making a sphere. He then walked to the top of the ship's entrance where, at the bottom of the entrance, Stitch, Jumba, and Cobra Bubbles were standing, all looking very tense.

"Hello, dear brother." the green experiment sneered, mockingly bowing.

"Give us back Lilo!" Cobra Bubbles yelled.

"Hmmmmm...let me think...no." 621 replied, pretending to think for a few seconds.

"Though, I do have a...proposition for you. If 626 miraculously manages to defeat me, then I'll release the girl. But, if he fails, I'll still release her." 621 glared at Jumba, who had sighed in relief. "But only because, dear father, neither you or him will be around." he continued, pretending to pick dirt out from under his claws.

"So, do you accept?" 621 added, glaring at the trio.

"I want to change the rules!" Lilo suddenly blurted out.

He sharply turned his head to look at her, eyes widen with surpise.

"**What**?" 621 asked.

"I...I propose something else! If **I** manage to beat you, you have to let me go, you have to tell me **everything**. If I fail, then you can do whatever you want with me." Lilo said, her voice filled uncertainty and her body slightly trembling out of fear.

"No way! You're a human! I would kill you!" he protested.

"Then you have no worries." Lilo replied bravely.

621 rubbed his right temple, which had begun to ache. Suddenly, a twisted smile curved his lips as he began to laugh. In a purple flash, 621's Mohawk turned gold and his eyes turned purple. He had become his personality, Monster, that represent anger, revenge, and anything related to the two.

"_I like ya' kid! You have lots of spunk!_" Monster said, grinning from ear to ear.

With a wave of his hand, the smoke, which was now purple, gently put the Earth girl down in front of Stitch. Lilo, at that moment, felt like she had heard his voice somewhere before...

"_I accept your challenge! I'll give you 3 hours to get yourself ready for our fight. Then, I'll fight you._" Monster said, hand on his hip.

"6-621?" Lilo stuttered, utterly confused.

The personality chuckled, amused that she thought he was 621.

"_Nah. The name's Monster and I'm gonna kick your a$#!_" Monster said, pride gleaming in his eyes.

He then began to walk back into the ship. A theory quickly formed in her head as she put all of the things she had seen earlier together.

"Monster!" she yelled.

"_Yes?_" Said experiment asked, turning toward Lilo.

"Are you the voice from the memory?" she asked.

"_Smart girl. Yes, I'm 'the voice' as you say. Though, as I've said before, my name is Monster._" Monster replied, pride clear in his voice.

He then continued to slowly go inside. In a flash of evergreen light, Monster turned back into 621, who turned toward Lilo.

"Goodbye, for now. And...I'm sorry." he said, a sad look on his face.

With a press of a button, the entrance closed.

"Make sure they don't come in." 621 ordered Gantu, who was frozen in complete shock.

Crossing his arms behind his back, he went over to the cell block and went to 625's cell and opened the door. The golden experiment was lying down a few feet in front of the cell door, breathing heavily. Bruises were all over his back from when 621 slammed him into a wall.

"Hello, 625." 621 said, a look of disgust clear on his face as said experiment coughed and stumbled onto his feet, eyes hazy with pain.

"How does it feel to be abused like the way you abused me?" the Mohawked experiment continued, voice eerily calm but eyes dark with anger.

"I never physically hurt you!" 625 protested, wincing in pain.

"But you hurt me mentally, which is just like physical pain, in a way. So, I'm gonna make you suffer like I did." 621 replied coldly.

The golden experiment managed to dryly laugh.

"So all I am is a stress ball for you to vent all of your daddy and brother issues?" 625 asked mockingly.

A snarl of rage crossed his face as he backhanded him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" he growled, grabbing him by the throat.

625 futilely clawed at his throat, struggling to breath. 621 brought 625 closer to him, eyes narrowed.

"I have grown far from the weakling I used to be. That means that I could easily end your life right now. So, for future reference, never cross me ever again." he snarled.

He then released 625's throat, causing the golden experiment to fall onto his knees and proceed to cough up a storm and gasp for air. With a swift kick to the stomach, 621 knock 625 onto the ground before, leaving the golden experiment in pain.

Oh, yes. He was going to have his revenge on all those who had wronged him. The only thing that was preventing him at this point was Lilo.

* * *

And this is where you find out that 621 has really cracked due from all of the bad things that has happened to him. Monster's creation but Aren's hasn't yet. It will eventually be shown but not for a bit. Meaning not until quite two or three more chapters. Anyway, I hope you're liking the series so far~! Please tell me what you think of everything! And also, I hope you know that this is a revamp of _621's Reformation _so there will be various parallels. Bye~!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lilo sighed as she walked toward Gantu's ship and 621's current residence, a ball of dread curled in her stomach. After getting to know how troubled 621 was, Lilo was reluctant to fight him. But, then again, this wasn't the same 621. This was his personality, Monster.

When she arrived at the ship, 621 was standing in front of the ship, sharpening his claws, waiting, with his gun holster at his side. He then looked up and spotted the Hawaiian girl.

"You...really came." 621 commented, obviously worried and upset.

"Of course. A deal is a deal." Lilo replied bravely, taking out the tranquilizer gun that Jumba gave her.

The green experiment stared at the gun, eyes swirling with different emotions.

"And you're really serious about this..." he mumbled.

Before Lilo could reply, 621 unbuckled his belt and holster and threw it to Lilo, who stared at the gun in confusion.

"Why are you giving me this?" she asked.

"Because you'll need it more than I will." the green experiment replied simply.

Monster then grinned as he cracked his knuckles. A purple aura surrounded him as he transformed into his mutant form, raising him off of the ground. When the tranformation was complete, the now mutated Monster fell to the ground with a loud thump, fangs beared in a menacing grin and claws unsheathed and nearly a foot long.

"_You f!&amp;$ing ready, little girl_?" he snarled, his voice now distorted and very menacing.

Knees trembling, Lilo, with shaking hands, aimed the tranquilizer gun toward the mutated experiment and fired. However, Monster easily dodged, the grin growing wider.

"_You can do better than that. Now it's MY turn!_" he sneered.

Monster then started attacking her mercilessly, claws and fangs ready to tear her apart. And, for awhile, it worked. Lilo wasn't as fast as the mutated experiment so she couldn't dodge his attacks. The attacks ranged from a long slash with his claws to biting her. And, Lilo couldn't do anything but scream in pain. After what seemed like forever, Lilo collasped onto her knees, unable to move from the loss of blood. Monster loomed over her, a sadisitic grin on his face.

"_Good night forever, little girl._" he said, ready to give the final blow that would kill the Earth girl.

_'NO!'_ Aren yelled in Monster's head.

Monster's grin turned into a snarl of annoyance.

"_Shut the f! # up, Aren! This is **my** fight!_" Monster hissed under his breath, turning away from the little girl.

'_Well, I'm not standing for it! You're gonna kill Lilo!'_ Aren retorted.

"_So? It'll be a small price to pay for revenge on the blue a#$hole and the purple b! $#%#._" Monster sneered.

_'But this is exactly what 621 **didn't** want to happen!"_ Aren protested,

"_So? What does he know? He barely punished 625 for betraying us!_" Monster snarled.

_'He beat 625 black and blue! What else did you want?'_ Aren replied, remembering the damage that 621 caused to the golden experiment.

"_I personally would have liked if he had died._" Monster replied, a sick grin on his face,

_'And I would have preferred if 621 hadn't hurt him that bad at all! Seriously! You're always talking about how you want revenge and I don't get a say in anything!'_ Aren yelled, obviously not happy.

"_I've been around way longer than you have! You don't have any authority over me!_" Monster growled.

_'Oh yes I do! I'm part of 621 as well so I can hurt you just as much as 621 can!'_ Aren retorted.

Monster then yelled in agony as pain surged through his head, causing him to fall to the ground while clutching his head. Monster had forgotten how powerful Aren was behind his bubbly demeanor and optimistic personality. You see, Aren knew strong magic that could easily cause immense amounts of pain. And he could specific ally target the spell so that it would only effect Monster and no one else.

Lilo, who had heard Monster's side of the two personalities' argument, had recovered enough from her injuries, to lift the tranquilizer gun, which was heavy in her hands due to the loss of so much blood. She then pointed the barrel at the conflicted experiment and fired 3 darts into his exposed back. The girl then fell unconcious, unable to stay awake any longer.

Monster was snapped out of the pain from Aren's spell by the tranquilizer darts.

"_God damn it..._" he muttered as he and Aren switched places.

Aren blinked in surprise, his sky-blue eyes wide with confusion. He then ran his fingers through his wavy, silver Mohawk as he shrank down to his normal form.

"_Why am I out?_" he murmured, staring at his hands.

The happy personality was then made aware of the tranquilizer darts embedded in his back. Puffing out one of his cheeks, he reached behind him and, after a few minutes, managed to get the darts out of his back.

"_Well, that's new. Note to self: tranquilizer darts make me come out._" Aren commented to himself aloud.

He then turned around and saw Lilo's unconscious body. The gentle personality rushed over and kneeled beside her, checking her wounds. Thankfully, she wasn't in risk of dying. However, there might be some horrible consequences if Lilo didn't get her wounds bandaged within 24 hours. Aren felt a mix of anger, pity and sadness. He always knew that Monster was cruel, but not this cruel.

Aren picked up the passed out girl and started to carry her to the Pekali residance. Half-way through the walk, Aren felt Lilo shift in her sleep in his arms. He frowned a bit when he saw how far away the place was and Lilo was still bleeding. Aren sighed and sat down. With a wave of his right hand, he made a blanket appear in front of him. Aren gently lay Lilo down on the blanket, careful not to wake her. With a small snap, he used his magic to summon a gauze roll. Aren then began to tend to her wounds.

The more wounds he tended, the more the personality realized how bloody the path they were going on was. If this was only what Monster did to Lilo, the innocent who didn't do anything, then Aren was afraid to see what the violent personality would do to the others. Also, what was going to happen when 621 did get his revenge? What would he do then?

As Aren finished up wrapping the last of her wounds, the personality couldn't help but feel pity for this human girl, who only wanted to help 621. Aren sighed as he picked up Lilo once more, making sure to bring the blanket. This was going to be hard to explain to his brother and father without getting himself killed. As he walked, Aren thought about how Monster had influenced 621.

When he had first arrived, Monster would occasionally slip the violent thought into 621's head but, otherwise, was quiet. But now...the first personality was becoming a lot more...aggressive with what he wanted 621 to do. And Aren didn't like it. All the second personality wanted was to make ammends with Jumba and the others and maybe, just maybe, find a way to settle down. But Monster didn't want that. _Monster_ wanted them to pay. _Monster_ wanted them to hurt. But...621 didn't want either of those things.

Aren's arms began to throb a bit when he remembered 621's deep depression before Monster began to become more aggressive with these violent thoughts. He remembered only being able to hopelessly watched as the depressed experiment dug his claws into his skin and dragged down, the blood oozing out of the wounds. 621, though only in his most private thoughts, wanted for Stitch or someone to end his existence. At this point, the only thing that kept him going was Monster's hollow promise of revenge. And Aren despised those thoughts.

Aren hated seeing anyone upset. He hated seeing the ones he cared about in so much pain. And Aren was sick of all the pain that Monster was causing the Pekali family. And, most of all, to poor 621. So, quietly, he made a vow to explain everything to them once Lilo woke up and never to let Monster hurt them ever again. Even if it cost him his life.

When Aren arrived at the house, he was confused to see that the house was unnaturally quiet. He expected at least the sound of sleeping or at least arguing. But...nothing. Just the sound of his own breathing and the gentle yet creepy sounds of nature. Aren went up the steps and went inside.

"_Hello?_" he said, his high-pitched, child-like voice echoing through the seemingly empty house.

Aren walked through the house, the floorboards creaking eeriely under his weight. He was getting close to the kitchen when he felt something hit him hard in the back of the head. As Aren slowly drifted into unconscious, he saw the blurry shape of Nani holding a frying pan before passing out.

* * *

So, how was that for a 5th chapter? But anyway, I would like to thank Euphonemes for helping to write this chapter! Also, I may or may not have put a Tangled reference in the ending. But, as you can see, Aren doesn't want to fight while Monster is willing to do anything to get revenge. Now, the only thing? 621 has to decide who to trust: the first but bloodthirsty personality or the second but kinder personality? You'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
